gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
CURSED - Chapter 04
GANGSTA:CURSED.: Chapter 04: '''The chapter begins with little Spas reading a story of a young man that went to defend a town from monsters. He starts to compare it to what the hunters are doing by killing Twilights. Maverick who is fighting the Twilights, who backed up by other guild members but Maverick quickly gets rid of them. They eventually manage to corner her, but Maverick severely injures the female Twilight Sandra. Her partner Bruno manages to carry her away but Sandra dies from her injuries anyway (at the same time we find out Bruno has a family and Sandra is his drinking partner). Spas encounters a bunch of dead Normals. One survivor tries to shoot Spas and a Twilight bodychecks him. The Twilight, Dominic, tells the woman, Fiona, to run away. At least she should survive. He goes in for an attack on Spas, but Spas begs him to stay away. At the same time, a voice in his head tells him that Twilights are evil and need to be eliminated. When Dominic is about to slash Spas with his knife, Spas uses his strings to defend himself. Fiona jumps in to save Dominic, making Spas cut both of them. Dominic dies while crying and saying Fiona’s name. Spas freaks out, asking himself why these monsters all act in such a human way. He eventually tells himself that Twilights are only disguising themselves as humans and that those dead Normals were deceived by them. But he can’t fully convince himself, because if that isn’t the case, then what has he been killing all this time? He encounters a pair of Tagged children whose parents were killed. The boy tries to protect his younger sister while she cries over the loss of her parents. Spas leaves them be, noticing how afraid they are. Striker and Beretta meet the Twilight Chau and his associate. At first, it seems like Beretta made quick work out of Chau but it turns out that he’s only pretending to be dead. Chau’s associate attacks Striker with his sickle to get Striker away from his dead comrades. Striker is excited to find out that they belong to the Monroe Family and demands to know where Daniel Monroe is. Nicolas is still defending the Monroe estate. Diego Montes briefs Danny on the current situation. In a flashback, Worick asked to be sent out with Nicolas to back up the Cristiano Family and the guild members. Danny told him to stay out of it because it was none of his business. Worick decides to take matters into his own hands and plans to set up a trap in the estate to fend off any enemies that get past Nic. He asks Diego and Miles for assistance. We find out that Fiona and Dominic were members of the Monroe family and asked Worick to take care of the estate. Petro's parents bring him and his daughter towards their shop. On the way, Maverick notices them. When Connie hears noises downstairs, she quickly goes towards the source. She finds her mother, carrying a gun, in front of the shop. Her mother quickly tells her to go back, but Connie refuses. Suddenly, Maverick appears with the dead body of her father, shocking Connie. Her mother tries to push her back, promising her that they will protect her, as Maverick comes forward Spas finally finds Maverick, but he is shocked at what he finds at the Constance gun shop: Two dead Normals and Connie looking on, terrified. The story Spas was reading ends with the young man gathering his courage and cutting down all monsters. The townspeople consider him a hero and they live happily ever after. Characters Category:Volume 1 Category:GANGSTA:CURSED. Category:Chapters